The Beast Of Notre Dame
by RisingChaos
Summary: A darker version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame with twists and turns and lots of angst ;). A Nalu & Jerza AU adventure. There will be lemons later on but I will put those in their own chapters so those who don't want to read citrus can skip over it:)
1. The Bell Tower

The Beast Of Notre Dame

A NaLu & JerZa Journey

by

 _Rising Chaos_

Chapter 1

Paris. 1482.

Silence surrounded the city of Paris, not a soul stirred in such early hours of the morning. At least, not a soul on the grounds of the marvelous city but way up high, out of site in the bell tower of Notre Dame a young man couldn't sleep.

He climbed up the pillars that held the many wonderful bells, he had grown to love and even name. Jumping from one pillar to the next with complete and utter ease, the young man made a final leap out onto one of the many open window ledges. Inhaling the fresh, crisp air, he walked down the stone pathway, his eyes scanning all around him, taking in the view Paris could offer him when all the flickers of candlelight were out.

It was truly breath taking. He could never grow weary of looking at such a wondrous place, he could only imagine, only dream, what it would be like to actually be among the bustling crowds instead of above them.

"You're up early" a small voice spoke to him. Looking to his right the young man saw one of his best friends, Happy, a small stone cat who also acted like a gargoyle to Notre Dame.

"Is there something bothering you?" Another small voice asked, only this one was much deeper and belonged to Pantherlily, another one of his stone-cat gargoyle friends. Lily had a small, crescent shaped crack just above his right eye.

"Oh hush, just because he is up early does not mean there is something wrong you foolish stones." Said the one and only Carla. She glared at the other two cat gargoyles before looking up at him.

"Unless of course there _is_ something wrong, in which case you should tell us immediately Natsu." Carla stated firmly, crossing her small stone arms.

"Maybe you just need some tasty fish in your tummy!" Happy chirped, his mouth already watering at the idea of fish.

"Don't be ridiculous cat." Carla sharply replied.

"I'm fine, I promise, I just couldn't sleep that's all." Natsu smiled, showing off his pearly whites and sharp fangs.

"You should try to get some rest Natsu, you are still growing after all." Pantherlily said.

"I know, I will. In a moment." Natsu replied, his eyes drifted out to the view, and its beauty is instantly recapturing him.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Pantherlily asks.

"Aye sir! Of course Natsu is, it's the festival of fools! There will be lots of extra tasty fish!" Happy beamed. "Maybe even some exotic ones!"

"It' not as if you will even be able to get any of the fish you silly tom cat so stop your drooling." Carla stated. Causing Happy to pout, small tears forming in his big eyes.

"Don't be sad little buddy, I'll ask master to bring me a fish tomorrow alright?" Natsu patted the gargoyle on the head, instantly changing Happy's mood.

"Aye!"

Natsu sighed, before turning away from the city below him. Sensing the boys sudden distress, Happy looked up to Natsu.

"I have a great idea Natsu! Why don't you go to the festival tomorrow!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu's sage green eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he shook his head, "Master would never allow it."

"Well one could argue that what Master doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. I'm simply stating that is what someone _could_ argue." Carla stated, avoiding the shocked eyes of the boys.

Natsu dejectedly shook his head again. "I can't, I'm a freak remember? A monster."

Natsu looked down at his hands, sharp, onyx colored talons replaced what would be his fingernails. The only part of his hands that weren't covered in thick red scales were the palms and the underside of his wrists. The scales went up just a little past his forearms before scattering off to become regular skin again. He also had scales covering his legs, most of his shoulder blades, part of his neck and there were just a few patches of scales on his face.

His pink hair housed two curved horns and his ears were slightly pointed. There was also his fifth appendage that he absolutely loathed, his tail.

"Just cause you look a little different doesn't make you a monster Natsu." Happy told his best friend. Placing a small stone paw on the dragon boys leg, "You know that right?" Happy asked, worry clear in the cat-gargoyle's eyes.

Natsu sat quietly for a moment. "I wish buddy." He said. Natsu walked back into the bell tower to his make shift home. "I'm going to go to sleep." Natsu plopped down on his straw mattress and brought his rough and tattered blanket up to his chin. "Night." He whispered before slipping into the realm of dreams, the only place he'd ever feel normal.

Happy sighed and looked to the other gargoyles. "I'm worried guys." Happy whispered. It was so unlike his best friend to be acting this way, Natsu is always happy, care-free and laughing. Not this sad and self-loathing. Happy didn't think his friend was a monster, not in the slightest and he should know! He's been watching over Paris for hundreds of years and he's seen a plethora of horrors that Natsu would never even be capable of.

"I am as well." Carla stated, her arms crossed. The she cat looked away from the tomcats, "I think it'd be rather unwise to continue to let Natsu go on without at least some social interaction. Maybe starting off small, something like simply attending a group gathering would be beneficial." She finished, still avoiding any and all eye contact with the other gargoyles.

"I suppose I should make him a cloak then." Pantherlily said, "Wouldn't want _master_ to see him there."

"Do you think Natsu will really do it?" Happy asked.

"With a disguise, he'll have no excuse not to. The only hard part will be figuring out how to keep his tail covered, especially since we know just how excited he will be tomorrow." Pantherlily stated.

"Well there's no time to spare then is there? I suggest you quit your dillydallying and get to work Lily. Happy you should help him make gloves." Carla reprimanded before walking away.

Pantherlily's teeth ground together in aggravation as he tried to keep himself calm, "She's the one who suggested this outing yet she has us doing the work!"

"Hmmmm? Did you say something Lily?" Happy asked, already working on leather gloves that would be able to withstand Natsu's talons "You know you really should get started before Carla gets mad."

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled in complete disbelief, although if the tom cat had actually thought about it, Happy doing Carla's bidding isn't anything new. The cat is still trying to get the female to accept a fish from him.

"Whatever." Lily said, "I'm only doing this because Natsu needs it. Not because that damn cat told me to do it." Lily stalked off into the cathedral in the hopes of finding enough fabric to make the cloak out of without having to use the already sparse bedding Natsu has.

* * *

Natsu awoke to the sounds of a bustling Paris below him. He stayed still as he listened in on the town setting up the various booths and games, yearning to be apart of it. Groaning, Natsu rolled over onto his stomach. He inhaled deeply, taking in all of the decadent scents of the fresh baked goods that the citizens of Paris will soon be feasting on. His stomach growled loudly and Natsu groaned again, wishing he could stuff his face to his hearts content instead of politely eating a small loaf of bread and maybe some protein with his master.

"Morning Natsu!" Happy chirped happily, plopping down right next to Natsu's head. "Did you dream about any yummy fish last night?"

"Morning little buddy. Nope, no fish dreams."

"Aw, that's okay Natsu, fish taste better when you're awake anyway."

Natsu smiled and scratched behind Happy's ears. His best friend never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"Are you excited for today Natsu!? It's the festival of fools!" Happy said and smiled brightly.

Natsu's smile faltered, he looked out towards the city below him and sighed before he simply nodded his head. This didn't go unnoticed to Pantherlily and Carla who shared a look with each other. Carla cleared her throat.

"Natsu. You… are-" Carla brows furrowed, she took a deep breath.

"You are to go to the festival today. You will be wearing the cloak Pantherlily has made for you and Happy has made gloves for your talons." Carla said, she nods to herself, proud.

Natsu eyes are wide in complete disbelief. "But what about-"

"No arguing child." Carla snapped. "You will go after _he_ has visited."

Natsu looked as if he were about to protest again but this time Happy interjectd.

"We just want you to be Happy Natsu. So have fun for one day, okay?"

Happy looked up to Natsu and the dragon boy couldn't help but smile brightly. "You got it buddy."

* * *

 _ **So, this is going to be my first Chapter**_ ** _fic and probably my only one for awhile. I will try my very best to have an update every week but knowing my 'lovely' job it'll most likely be every other week for updates._**

 ** _I've already started Chapter two so we'll see how long that one is but I promise no chapter will be less than 1000 words :)_**

 ** _Please let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Also, I do not own the cover image, I merely see it a lot and thought it fit. If the owner of it does not want me to use it, please just message me and I will remove it immediately. That beings said if anyone wants to draw a cover I'd love you as much as Erza loves her cake!_**


	2. The Master

_**Finally! A second chapter! Sorry this took so long! I will have the next chapter out sooner although it will be just a short one just warning you :)**_

Chapter 2

Natsu felt his presence from a mile away. Every time his master came to visit there was a sense of fear in the air. Natsu heard the footsteps nearing and Natsu tried to keep his breathing in check. This is be the first Natsu has ever disobeyed and order, let alone of his masters' strict rules.

The door to his room creaked open and in stepped his raven haired master.

"Good morning, Natsu."

Natsu lowered his head, bowing slightly. "Good morning, Master Zeref."

"Just master is fine."

"Y-yes, master."

Zeref walked over to Natsu's wooden table and set down a small basket. Zeref cleared his throat and Natsu quickly gathered the few plates he had as well as his masters' golden cup.

Natsu set the table silently. He glanced over at his friends every few seconds. They never moved or talked when Zeref was around. They knew better.

Zeref opened the basket and took out a small loaf of bread, some dried meat, and two canteens. One canteen full of wine for himself the other full of water for Natsu.

"What shall we go over today Natsu? Shall we go over the alphabet?" Zeref asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Yes master, I would like that very much." Natsu bowed his head.

"Very well. A."

"Abomination" Natsu stated.

"B"

"Bastard."

"C" Zeref sipped his wine, his eyes stayed on Natsu. He watched as the pink haired boys shoulders slumped.

"Creature" Natsu spoke. He looked out to the Paris skylines and sighed.

"D"

"D-Demon." Natsu whispered. A small smile graced Zeref's lips for a second before retuning to his cold state.

"Speak up." Zeref snapped.

"Demon." Natsu spoke clearly.

"And what is a demon?" Zeref asked.

"It is what I am."

"And?" Zeref pushed.

"Demons are evil. Which is 'E'." Natsu said.

"F" Zeref raised his glass to his lips again and began to drink.

"Festival" Natsu blurted without thinking. Zeref spit out his wine and stood up from his chair. Natsu cowered back, his tail twitching nervously.

"What did you say?" Zeref demanded, his tone lethal. Zeref's normally black eyes turned a blood red. Zeref stepped closer and Natsu crouched lower, wishing he could disappear.

"I said festival." Natsu lowered his head further, "I am sorry master. I just… I must have gotten excited. It's the festival of fools today." He tried to explain but he could tell his master was not buying it.

"You weren't thinking of going to the festival were you?" Zeref took another step closer.

Natsu quickly shook his head. "O-of course n-not. N-never. I mean. I… it would be n-nice I suppose. To go." He stuttered.

Within seconds Zeref had his hand around Natsu's neck. The boys feet hovered over the floor as Zeref tightened his grip.

"Do you wish to scare the people of Paris?" Zeref seethed.

"N-no. Of course not, master." Natsu choked out. His hands wrapped around Zeref's wrist as he attempted to not lose any more air.

"Perhaps you want your life to end? Surely you know that is what will happen if you step onto those streets. I am the only one you can trust. I am the only one who has the stomach to care for a monster." Zeref threw Natsu to the floor.

As Natsu gulped in oxygen, Zeref crouched beside him. Zeref's head tilted to the side as he hovered his fingertips over Natsu's face. "If you wish to repay my kindness by causing chaos in Paris, so be it. Go. But I will not help you when the people of Paris turn on you." Zeref spoke softly.

"I will stay here Master." Natsu whimpered.

Zeref stood up, "That is a wise choice Natsu."

Without anything else to say, Zeref walked down the steps of Natsu's little haven and left. As soon as Natsu felt the weight of his master's presence gone he picked himself up off the floor and was soon surrounded by his only three friends.

"Are you alright child?" Carla placed her paw on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu meekly nods.

"I'm alright." Natsu tried to assure his friends but they all look at him with worry. "I promise guys. I'm fine. Really." He tried again but they aren't convinced.

"Lily, why don't you go get Natsu's cloak." Carla stated. Lily snapped his eyes to the female cat.

"Do you think that's best?" Lily questioned.

"I do." Happy intercut. "Natsu. You should go and be happy, I know you still want to go." Happy looked up at Natsu, "You should go." The tomcat said.

Natsu sat in silence, contemplating. A part of him knew his friends were right, he did still want to go. He was desperate to see the streets of Paris. Even for just one day. The other side of Natsu was still scared. That side told him to obey his master's orders. That side told him he owed his master everything and angering him would only end badly. Natsu looked down at his taloned hands, he brings them up closer to his face, inspecting them. The black talons could be lethal if he wanted them to be.

"Did you make gloves?" Natsu asked.

The three cats only smiled in response.

* * *

The streets of Paris were packed with merchants, visitors, and excited families. Elaborate masks covered most of the faces. Music flowed through the crowd and the smell of fresh baked goods filled the air.

Natsu pulled his hood down more, he kept his head low and tried to keep his tail from swaying back and forth in his excitement.

Natsu's eyes wandered over to a meat merchant. His mouth began to water, he let his feet take him closer and closer to the delicious smell. Only a few feet away from the delicacies, Natsu stopped in his tacks remembering he had no way of paying for such treasures and he was no thief. Turning his attention back to the crowd beginning to form in the town center Natsu began to make his way toward the stage.

As people's excitement grew so did the crowd, Natsu was swarmed and he was repeatedly getting bumped into and shoved from one place to the next. One person knocked him into a tent. Natsu landed on his knees but the tents fabric was still wrapped around him. Natsu struggled and flailed to try to get out. Once free Natsu bolted upright only to knock into a clothing rack and become tangled again. As the half dragon attempted to untangle himself yet again, his hood fell but he as to preoccupied to notice.

Natsu noticed her scent before he saw her, vanilla and wild roses. He suddenly was all to aware of the his hood being down. He gulped. He only caught a glimpse of blonde hair before averted his eyes.

"S-sorry! I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to." He stuttered. He kept his eyes to the ground, to afraid to see what her reaction would be to his appearance.

"Are you alright?" She asked, she stepped closer to him, her voice was soft and sweet.

"huh?" Natsu looked up. Had she just asked if he was okay? Why wasn't she running from him or calling him a monster? His eyes met hers only for a second before he looked away.

"Here, let me help you." She said, she walked up to him and began to untangle the damn strings and clothes from him. It only took her a few seconds before he was free. "There you go." She smiled at him.

Natsu couldn't respond, he just stared at her awkwardly.

"By the way, nice mask." The blonde beauty said before she slipped out of the tent and left Natsu by himself.

It took him a full minute to move again. He yanked his hood back up over his face and went back into the streets. His only thoughts on the girl who seemed to have no fear or hatred towards him. _She must just be really weird_ he reasoned.

The crowd cheered loudly as a tall lanky man hopped up on the stage. His face covered with a bright blue mask that had a long curled nose. His clothing matched the mask but had yellow and purple striped weaved into the fabric.

"Welcome to the festival of fools!"

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will feature Jerza :) Thank you everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! Please let me know what you think! I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible as well as have continuous updates! :)**_


	3. The Captain

**_Yay! Another chapter update in less than a week!_**

 ** _And I'm already working on the next one!_**

 ** _Alright so this chapter is a little short. After this the next chapters will start getting longer. Also I will be switching back and fourth between POV's in some chapters._**

 ** _Lastly, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews, faves, & follows! Please keep them coming! :) _**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been over a decade since he had last visited the streets of Paris. His last memories of the city were mixed at best. He was torn away from one of his closest friends only to be sold to the military. He was lucky that his owner was a high ranking officer, once the man took notice of his fighting skills his title as a slave was dropped and he was properly enlisted when he turned sixteen a year later. Now he was a captain. A dog of the military. He had blindly followed the orders of Zeref for _years_ without questioning whether or not it was right or wrong. He created a name for himself, people feared him and his ice heart. It was only a few months ago that the dreams began, the dreams of her. He had practically slaughtered a small village because they were harboring a family of gypsies. He had beheaded almost a dozen while the rest were hung, the blood would not wash out of his clothing and he was forced to discard them.

That night he had had a dream of scarlet hair. Her cries of protest as his hand was ripped away from hers. They had grown up together in a family of travellers, they had a few other friends but they… they always had a special connection. He had given her a last name, Scarlet. The color of her hair, it was how he would always remember her. The dream started as the day he was taken away, their camp was attacked, she had tried to save him but the effort was pointless. He dreamt of her tear stained face as she begged him to be okay so she could find him. Eventually the dream shifted, years passed and the color seemed to disappear from his dreams. The only color he could see were shades of red.

The years of his tirade as a captain in Zeref's army turned his dreams into nightmares. He saw the faces of the ones he slaughtered, the crimson that would stain his hands, his soul, for an eternity.

When the dreams began his mind seemed to shatter. All he done in the name of blindly following Zeref came back to him. The morning he woke up from the first dream was the morning he realized he was a monster. He wanted to throw away his title as captain and abandon the army but he stopped himself. He would never be able to give back the lives he has taken but with his title he would be able to stop any more bloodshed. At least, that is what he was trying to do. He would spend the rest of his life trying to atone for his sins, he would gladly give his life if it would ease the pain of those he has harmed. It was been almost a year since the first dream. Yet they still haunted him everytime he closed his eyes. He did not mind, it was but a fraction of the punishment he deserved.

So now, as he rode his horse through the streets of Paris he couldn't help but think his reign as captain has come to an end. Surely Zeref has noticed the slayings have stopped, at least from him. He assumed his death was near, Zeref was a man to be feared even he knew that.

Jellal caught a glimpse of scarlet that made him hault. He dismounted his horse and looked back to where he thought he saw it. But all he could see was a beggar. The person had a ratted cloak on and their face was completely covered. He took out his coin pouch and grabbed several gold goins. He walked over to the beggar and dropped the coins in the hat next to them. He saw the beggar flinch.

"I won't harm you." He spoke softly. The beggars head picked up but just before he could see the beggars face, two guards walked up.

"Hey! Get out of here!" The first guard yelled.

Before the other guard could open his mouth the beggar leaped up and snatched the hat. With graceful movements the beggar avoided the guards grasps as they lunged for them.

Jellal stuck out his foot as the second guard tried to charge after the beggar.

"My apologies." He muttered only loudly enough for the guard to hear him, he offered his hand. The guard begrudgingly took it. Jellal looked towards the beggar who was now out of reach of the guards, he caught a glimpse of what seemed to be red hair and he froze. But before he could get a better look the beggar had disappeared into the crowd.

"Damned gypsies." The second guard grumbled, the first guard nodded in agreement.

"A gypsy? How do you know it was a gyspy?" Jellal asked.

The first guard spoke up, "Their filth has been all over the streets of Paris."

"You're the one Zeref has requested, aren't you?" the second guard asked.

Jellal only nodded, his tattoo on his face made him rather recognizable.

"We'll show you where Zeref is, he wants to see you right away."

"Thank you." He said, Jellal got back on his horse and lightly kicked his heels as he followed the guards into the growing crowd. His thoughts went back to the gypsy from earlier. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, there was no way she could be here. If he was completely honest with himself he actually had no way of knowing if she was still alive. A part of him had been worried that she had passed the day the dreams started, if the dreams were her way of haunting him for abandoning her.

Jellal shook his head, he had been listening to many wild ghost tales. He knew in his heart she was not gone. He also knew that if he ever did see her again their reunion would not be a happy one. How could it be? After all of the atrocities he had done, how could someone like her ever be happy to see him.

As they entered the heart of the festival Jellal's eyes immediately went to the lavish chair to the right of the large stage in the center of the plaza.

"Welcome to the festival of fools!"

The crowd cheered wildly. Jellal steered his horse closer to the chair. Once only a few feet away he got off and walked to the front. Zeref had his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his hands.

"Lord Zeref." Jellal bowed his head. He watched as Zeref flicked his eyes over to him for a brief moment before looking back to the festival.

"Captain Fernandez. I am glad you could get here so quickly. We will have much to discuss after this… festival is over." Zeref didn't bother to look back at Jellal.

* * *

 ** _Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will finally start getting to the good stuff! I'll try my best to post it as fast as possible! Maybe even by tomorrow! :)_**

 ** _Rising Chaos_**


	4. Crowning The Fool

_**Yay! An update! I just want to start this chapter off by saying THANK YOU so much to you aaaaaamazing reviewers! You are too kind to me;) And thank you as well to everyone who fave'd and followed so far! I'm so glad to have you guys liking this so far!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Crowning The Fool

The crowd roared, Natsu stared as the blonde girl from before hopped on the stage, she danced in front of the crowd as they continued to cheer. The tempo of the music picked up as the blonde twirled, her hips moving to the beat, she moved down along the stage picking people out of the crowd and pulling them on the stage. Natsu's eyes stayed glued to the gypsy. Her blue shall flowed as she pulled up another person. Everyone she pulled on the stage wore a grotesque handmade mask. Some looked as if they were real demons, others just looked like mutilated humans.

The gypsy's brown eyes locked with Natsu's, he felt his breath catch in his throat as she held out her hands to him. "Come on." She said, her voice like honey and her hands extended out towards him. Before he could stop himself, Natsu was walking forward and placing his beastly hands in hers. She pulled him on the stage and smiled. "I think you'll win." She winked before she spun around and pulled another person on stage. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her, even after his hood fell from his head.

The lankly man from before cleared his throat and the music lowered. The blonde gypsy walked over to him and stood by his side. Another gypsy climbed on stage, her silver shall looked almost metallic and her hair and face were covered with a silver scarf making only her dark brown eyes were visible. Both gypsy's stood beside the speaker.

"Citizens of Paris!" The man began, "Every year we have celebrated, the different, the deformed, the fools!" The crowd cheered.

"This year it seems like we will have a hard time crowning the king of the fools! So let us get started! Contenders, when one of these lovely ladies removes you mask make the ugliest, most horrifying face you can!"

The announcer looked over to the band and nodded, they began to play a livelier tune. "Ladies, let's find our king!"

The gypsy in silver went to the left while the blonde went to the right, Natsu realized he was only three people away from the blonde. The silver gypsy removed a mask first, the man merely tried to snarl at the crowd and even Natsu could understand why the crowd was booing, that was until the silver gypsy used the heel of her foot to kick the man off stage. Cheers echoed through the festival once more.

The gypsies continued to remove a mask and then proceed to kick the person back into the crowd when their face didn't live up to expectations. Natsu was next and he felt the air simmer out of him as the blonde beauty walked up behind him. Natsu's stomach dropped as she placed her small soft fingers just where his neck met his head and sharply pulled. Natsu only flinched at the pain but the realization of what happened hit him full force. The festival became _silent_.

The blonde gasped and when Natsu looked at her horrified face, he wished he had listened to his master and never left the confines of his bell tower, his safe haven.

"Oh my god" she whispered, she took a step back, away from him. Natsu held his breath, he didn't know what to expect next. He looked around at the shocked and horrified faces of the crowd and his eyes met with his master's. Zeref was towards the edge of the crowd set up in a tent, his master only glared at him.

Suddenly the announcer took a step forward "Citizens of Paris! Is this not the festival of fools?" He began, the announcer looked at Natsu for a moment before looking back to the crowd. "Today is the day we celebrate the _different_ and so this year's king has officially been found!" The lanky man came up behind Natsu and placed a crown on his head followed by a dark red cape.

The crowd erupted in applause, the music picked up again and soon Natsu's worries vanished. He had expected the worst out of the people of Paris, he had feared everyone would scorn him or run away. The blonde gypsy took his hands in hers again and spun him around, she danced around Natsu and the dragon couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Jellal didn't think anyone's knuckles could ever get so white. Zeref had his arm rest in a death grip, the man's eyes fixed on the newley crowned festival king.

"Sir?" Jellal looked at Zeref but the dark haired man paid him no mind. Giving up, Jellal looked back over to the stage and his eyes immediately went to the gypsy dressed in silver. Ever since she had came on stage he had been captivated by her, he didn't know how to explain it but he felt a fierce desire to go near her.

The blunette continued to watch as the people celebrated the "king" but the two guards from before caught his attention.

"Watch this" the first guard whispered. The guard held up an over ripened tomato and smirked. Before Jellal could even react the guard was hurtling the fruit at the "king", hitting the poor boy in the face with a _splat_.

The crowd was a mixture of laughter an gasps and soon others joined in at throwing fruit at the boy. Soon taunts filled the air as the all of the festival joined in on tormenting the pink haired boy.

"Sir, shouldn't we stop this cruelty?" Jellal asked but when he looked at Zeref the dark haired leader only a vicious smile on his face.

"Leave him be. There is a much valued lesson to learned here." Zeref spoke softly.

"But sir." Jellal argued, surely Zeref was joking, he knew Zeref's nickname was the black wizard but even Jellal didn't think the man would condone this.

"I said leave him, captain." Zeref spat, his eyes seemed to have a new hint of crimson in them but before Jellal could confirm Zeref looked back at the spectacle.

* * *

Natsu could only hear the sound of his heart beat and his labored breaths as the shouts of the crowd drowned out from around him. As the food continued to be thrown at him Natsu suddenly felt a weight pull him down. He couldn't find his strength to fight back as some random festival goers tied him to the stage. He looked out into the crowd hoping to find, someone, _anyone_ , to help him. His eyes went to his master.

"Master please!" He begged, he didn't care how he sounded, he just wanted this to end, he wanted to go back to his bell tower and never leave again. He never wanted to face the cruelty of humans. "Please! Help me, master!" He cried out again.

Natsu locked eyes with his master but instead of helping him, his master's only response to his cries was a smile.

"PLEASE!" Natsu pleaded, he could feel the hot tears begin to well in his eyes and suddenly all of the sounds came rushing back to him and all he could hear were the citizens of Paris calling him ugly, a freak, a _monster_. Natsu closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound again. He knew his clothing had been torn exposing more of his hideous appearance. Deep down, Natsu knew he didn't blame the people for their reactions, if Natsu was normal, if he was human, he would probably react the same way they are.

And then there was only silence. Natsu brought his head up and slowly opened his eyes only to see the blonde gypsy standing in front of him. A creek took his attention in the opposite direction as he saw the silver gypsy step in front of him. He heard a slight slither and looked back towards the blonde. She held out a small dagger and inched towards him.

Natsu closed his eyes again as he waited for death. It seemed like hours had passed but then all of the sudden he felt his bindings snap and he could move freely again. When he opened his eyes the blonde was kneeling beside him.

"I'm so sorry" She whisperd to him, Natsu's beastly senses could smell the salt from her unshed tears. Why was she apologizing to him? It didn't make any sense, he thought.

"Is this the kind of leader you are?" The silver dressed gypsy spoke, her voice muffled slightly by the scarf that covered her face. But her voice was still rich and commanded attention and respect.

Even Natsu could tell her eyes were glaring at his master. The gypsy removed her head dress to reveal long, thick, scarlet hair and flawless pale skin.

"You would let one of your own suffer through such cruelty and do _nothing!?_ " She challenged.

The blonde gently took Natsu's arm and helped him get to his feet, she didn't look at him and he understood why but was still confused by her kindness, by both of the gypsies kindness.

"It is no business of a _gypsy_ " Zeref warned, his eyes hardened as he stood up from his chair.

The blonde suddenly let go of his arm and stepped in front of Natsu. "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat our people!" She yelled.

"You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those who are in most need of your help." The red head continues.

"SILENCE" Zeref's voice boomed over the crowd but neither gypsy backed down.

"Mark my words gypsies, you will pay for your disobedience." He continued.

"Then it seems we have crowned the wrong fool." The red head said, her head high. The blonde gently took off the crown atop Natsu's head and handed it to her friend.

"The only fool I see here." The scarlet woman started, she threw over the hat so it landed right at his master's feet. "is you!"

The crowd roared with laughter. Zeref snarled, "Captain Fernandez! Arrest them!" he commanded.

* * *

 _ **Weeelp, this was longer than the last two chapters, slowly but surely I'll try to make sure every chapter is 2k in words. Had to leave this off here since I'll be switching to Jellal's POV next. How did breaking it up work? Was it alright? It's hard to write from 3rd person POV haha.**_

 _ **Anywho! Let me know if you liked this chapter! I absolutely LOVE hearing from you guys! :):)**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 ** _Rising Chaos_**


	5. Sanctuary

Chapter 5

Sanctuary

Jellal was frozen, he felt as if all of the air had been taken from his lungs. There was no way, it just couldn't be possible Jellal thought. Out of all the cities, all of the towns, all of the damned places she was _here_. Fate truly could not be so cruel? His eyes were transfixed on her scarlet hair, it was just as beautiful as he remembered it and just as captivating as his nightmares.

His mouth was as dry as a desert, had she heard of all of his sins? His savagery? What would she think of him now? Would she be afraid or would she refuse to even acknowledge his presence? Jellal's mind raced with possibility after possibility, every single scenario going through his head was worse than the one before it.

She would _despise_ him. He knew it. He knew he deserved it but yet he hoped that somehow, even though is was not a kindness he could ever earn in his lifetime or even the next, that she would forgive him, that she would l-

"Captain Fernandez!" Zeref barked. His onyx iris's glaring at Jellal. The captain shook his head and looked down.

"Guards! Follow them!" Jellal ordered. He looked up to see both gypsies easily avoiding his men. _She_ effortlessly knocked one guard after the other down as she leapt up to a nearby balcony, the blonde hot on her heels.

As his initial shock faded from him, Jellal took his horses reigns and began his pursuit.

He couldn't help but admire her grace as she weaved between the citizens of Paris, through maze of merchant carts and narrow alleyways. His guards had lost her trail long ago but he was faster, it was his speed that made him so ruthless. He easily followed the gypsy but kept his distance, he knew he could of caught her, he knew those were his orders but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

She and the blonde gypsy slipped through the doors of Notre Dame. Jellal looked around him and noticed none of his men had caught up with him yet and neither has Zeref. Jellal quickly got off of his horse and entered Notre Dame only to have a candlestick thrown at his head.

Jellal narrowly avoided the flying object but soon found himself drawing his sword as the red head wielded yet another candle stick, this one nearly the same size as her.

"Erza, please stop this. I'm not going to hurt you." Jellal tried to speak calmly.

"Liar!" Erza yelled, she spun left and tried to swing for Jellal's head again but the captain was quick to guard himself drawing his sword, he swiftly knocked the candlestick out of her grasp.

"Erza." Jellal began but was quickly silenced as the redhead swept her leg underneath his feet, knocking him flat on his back. Erza quickly straddled him, lurching his sword from his grasp and aiming it as his neck.

"Don't you dare speak." Erza warned, Jellal stilled only because of the look in her eyes. She was furious yet Jellal couldn't help but become enraptured by her dark brown eyes.

"How could you?" Erza asked, she touched the tip of the sword to Jellal's throat, daring him to speak.

"I have no excuse for the actions of my past." Jellal said, his own self-loathing evident in his voice. He couldn't bare to look at her any longer, he forces his eyes on the ceiling of Notre Dame. "The only thing I can tell you is that I have devoted the rest of my life trying to atone for my sins." He finished. He waited for her to respond, to slit his throat, to say _anything_ but he was only met with silence. Minutes passed, Jellal was just about to speak up when his sword clattered to the ground. "Jellal…" Her voice caught but before she could speak further the sounds of Zeref's guards drew closer. They were outside. Erza grabbed Jellal's sword as she stood up off of him. Jellal quickly rose to his feet, panic setting in.

Meanwhile Erza's rage seemed to have returned. "You bastard! You lead them here!" Erza screamed, she slashed the blade at him. Jellal narrowly dodged the steel. Jellal grabs Erza's elbow and twists it behind her back, forcing her to drop the sword. He kicks the weapon as far away as he can.

"No, that's not it-"

The doors of Notre Dame burst open, cutting Jellal off. Zeref and his guards poured in, two small groups of them immediately breaking off and going in different directions.

"Ah, Captain, excellent work. You've caught her." Zeref mused.

Jellal turned to Erza, his back facing Zeref "Quick, claim sanctuary." He whispered but Erza only glared at him.

Spinning around before Zeref could get any closer Jellal spoke up "I am sorry sir, she has claimed sanctuary."

"LET ME GO!" the blonde gypsy screamed as several of the guard dragged her towards Zeref. The gypsy, kicked and struggled to try to free herself but one of the men held her by the hair as another had her wrist behind her back.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, she tried to lunge towards the blonde but was quickly captured by several of Zeref's men.

"Sir, she claimed sanctuary, they both have. There is nothing we can do." Jellal urged, praying that surely even Zeref obeyed the laws of the church.

"Do not-" Zeref started.

"Zeref knows very well what he can and can not do, especially when these women have claimed sanctuary." The priest said as he approached the group. "Or do you need a reminder, Zeref?" The priest was a tiny man with white hair and a mustache to match, yet his size did nothing to stop him from standing up to Zeref.

Zeref's eye's seemed to change hue but he turned around and began to walk towards the door but stopped when he got to Lucy, who was still being restrained by the guards. Zeref walked closer to her, only leaving half an inch of space between him and the blonde. Lucy turned her head, avoiding looking at the black haired man.

Zeref grabbed Lucy's jaw and forced her to look at him.

"Zeref." The priest warned but Zeref only ignored him. Zeref inhaled deeply, his eyes seeming to devour Lucy.

"You'll pay for this, gypsy. Remember that." Zeref let go of Lucy's chin. He looked to Jellal. "Release them but every door, every window, every possible way _out_ is to be heavily guarded. Let's see how long these gypsies can stand being confined." Zeref ordered before walking out the doors.

The men restraining Erza simply let her go while the ones holding Lucy threw her to the ground roughly. The guards quickly followed Zeref out of Notre Dame. Jellal, lingered, torn, and eyes full of regret. Erza didn't bother giving him a glance, instead focusing on her comrade. Lucy pushed herself up and sat back on her heels. Erza kneeled down in front of her as Lucy began to attempt to soothe her raw wrists.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Lucy looked up at Erza, the blonde could tell that her friend was trying to put up a shield to hide whatever emotions that blue haired man brought out of her. It didn't go unnoticed to Lucy the way Erza's entire demeanor had changed the second they saw the captain at the festival. Although she had tried to play it off, there was still a tenseness to Erza during the festival. Even before the poor boy was humiliated.

Just thinking of him sent a wave of regret through the gypsy. She had not meant to be the cause of his torment; she had just thought he was shy. She didn't know he was… she had no idea that _that_ was just who he was and not a mask. She never would have pulled him on stage and subjected him to people's cruelty had she known.

"Don't worry about me." Erza finally spoke up.

"You know that's not going to happen Erza." Lucy replied. Erza laughed lightly, a small grin forming.

"I know."

"You ladies created quiet a fiasco out there." The old man grumbled before sighing heavily "but I suppose that is to be expected. Still, Zeref's men will follow his orders. It appears you two will be staying here for some time. You are most welcome and I hope you make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, for your kindness but we will find a way out." Erza stated.

"She's right, we will but thanks for helping us." Lucy smiled broadly knowing Erza and her would be just fine in finding a way back home.

"Suit yourselves. Still, better to rest for a little while at least." The old man said before leaving the two gypsies to themselves.

Erza nodded to herself before turning to Lucy, "He's right about resting but before we do, I suggest we scout out the place for possible escape routes. I want to avoid another altercation with Zeref's guards, even a small one. I'll cover down here, you check upstairs."

Lucy nodded her head "Will do. Be careful."

"You as well." Erza said before turning and walking away. Lucy looked around before she started searching for a staircase. Her eyes scanned the many candelabras lining the pews, the candles casting a warm light that still felt cold. Lucy sighed softly. Her feet carried her further down the walkway. When she stopped she found herself in front of the brilliant stained glass window. Sunlight poured in and Lucy couldn't help but admire the window's beauty.

She looked up at the colors of the glass sparkling in the light a sad smile swept across her lips.

"I miss you, mom."

* * *

I'm SO sorry for how long this has taken. THANK YOU so much for those who have stuck with this story. I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!


	6. The Beast Of Notre Dame

**I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has been so kind to review! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I am going to try my best to update this on a regular basis!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Beast Of Notre Dame

His eyes stayed transfixed on the beautiful blonde gypsy as the suns rays beamed down on her. The colors from the stained glass created a beautiful glow on her golden hair. She captivated him, how could she not? He had just gotten back to his home moments ago; he still had his torn clothing on and reeked of rotten food. He knew he should've returned up to his room in the bell tower but he couldn't resist her. She seemed so… sad and he didn't like it. He remembered her smile from the festival and he knew that that is how she should always be, smiling.

"I miss you, mom" she spoke. Her voice was riddled with such sadness, such longing. He wanted to comfort her but he knew it was not his place. He backed away from his hiding spot but his _damned_ tail caught the foot of a candelabra and knocked it over.

The gypsy whirled around; dark brown eyes quickly found him. Panicked, he ran up to his bell tower as fast as his feet could carry him, knocking over several more candelabras in his haste. He was expecting to be able to return to his room and wallow in his misery but the footsteps trailing behind him told him he would not be indulging in such whims. Yet Natsu couldn't bare to see her horrified face again, the image still burned in his mind so much so that he didn't even hear her call out the first time.

"Wait! Please!" Lucy yelled after the boy as she ran after him. She definitely was not a match for his speed but she'd damned well try. She needed to talk to him. "Come back!" She tried again as he rounded a corner and went up the stairs. She could've sworn she'd seen a tail but there was no way that was possible, right?

Lucy lost sight of the boy but she continued going up and up the stairs until she came to an abrupt halt. There was a room in Notre Dame, a bare one but a room nonetheless. She looked all around, noticing the small trinkets here and there. Most notably in the room were the three cat gargoyles. Lucy kneeled down in front of the statues, inspecting them. They were rather peculiar; one seemed to have a fish half way in his mouth while the others showed looks of annoyance.

Natsu looked down at the blonde beauty from atop the rafters where he balanced easily. He watched as she reached out her small hand and traced it around Pantherlily's scar. He could tell his friends were having a hard time staying in their statue form. This was the first time anyone besides him had gotten this close to them.

As quietly as he could Natsu crawled closer until he was just behind her, he saw her shoulders stiffen but thought nothing of it. That was until she stood up slowly only to whip around and be staring straight up at him.

"There you are!" The gypsy seemed rather proud of herself judging by the smirk on her face. One Natsu only had a moment to look at because in the next second he was falling from the rafters to his wooden floor. He heard a yelp that he hoped had not been from him just before he hit the ground.

"Ow." Natsu muttered out as he landed face first. He heard faint giggling that he knew was coming from his "friends".

"Are you alright?" The blonde gasped before getting down on her knees beside him. Immediately Natsu went stiff. Not sure how to proceed. He couldn't look at her, he didn't want to see her sweet face turn into one of disgust. He wasn't even sure why she had followed him yet alone asking if he was okay. Only his friends asked that, no one else did, ever.

"I know you can talk, will you at least tell me if you're hurt?" Lucy went to place a hand on the boy's shoulder but he flinched away. A wave of regret washed over Lucy. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm so sorry about the festival, I had no idea I swear! I would never, ever do that." Lucy retracted her hand and sat back on her heels, ashamed.

Slowly, the boy looked up at her, Lucy met his eyes with her own. His green eyes were full of trepidation and Lucy couldn't help but feel another tidal wave of guilt taking over her. She has subjected him to cruelty no living creature deserves.

"I really am so sorry." Lucy could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Surely with eyes like his he was used to such treatment and that thought was unbearable to Lucy.

"Don't cry. Please." Natsu spoke lowly. He had no idea what to do with a crying girl, really, how was he supposed to handle that?

"I'm okay, really." Natsu said, hoping it would make the girl stop crying. Natsu sat up and spread his arms out. "See? I'm just fine. What's your name?"

The girl wiped her tears but a frown still adorned her face and Natsu didn't like it one bit.

"I'm Lucy." She said as she shed the last of her tears. "What's yours?"

"Natsu."

"Natsu, huh? That's a good name." Lucy said. She frowned again a moment later then slowly she reached out towards him. It took all of Natsu's will power to not shudder away.

Lucy peeled off a chunk of banana peel from his tunic, she continued to pick off the remainder of food and trash left on him and even got the few pieces stuck in his hair. Natsu just sat still and let her clean him up, he didn't know what else to do. Once she was finished she gave Natsu a small smile but her eyes still looked sad.

"I don't blame you, for what happened at the festival. My master warned me, I should have listened to him." Natsu spoke solemnly. He truly did regret not listening to his master's words and now he feared what his punishment would be when his master returned.

"Who is your master?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed, "Lord Zeref. He took care of me ever since I was a small child after I was abandoned. He's like a father to me."

"A father would never let their child endure what you did." Lucy spat instantly.

"He's all I've ever known." Natsu said, "That and my friends." Natsu tilted his head towards his stone felines with a small smile. The girl followed his gaze only to look back at him quizzically.

"The gargoyles?" Lucy questioned. Natsu nodded his head. Lucy paused for a moment "Okay." She said simply, unsure of what to make of it.

"Aye sir!" a small voice chimed and Lucy felt herself nearly jump out of her skin.

"Who said that?!" Lucy looked around wildly.

"Stupid tom cat! You weren't supposed to show her!" Another voice chided this one female. Lucy slowly turned her head over towards the gargoyles to see that they were in fact talking and that she was not completely loosing her mind.

Natsu had to keep himself from laughing, Lucy's eyes were nearly as wide as saucers.

"Why not? Natsu told her about us, didn't he?" The first voice asked.

"Lucy, meet Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily." Natsu said, Lucy's jaw just dropped.

Pantherlily hopped over to Lucy and extended out his small stone paw. "It's nice to meet you, I apologize for my friends behavior. They don't know much in manners. You can call me Lily for short."

Lucy just stared for a solid thirty seconds before shaking Lily's hand. Just then Carla popped up behind him.

"If you would excuse me, you do not need to apologize on my behalf. If anything you should be helping me with the stubborn tom cat!" Carla exclaimed before narrowing her eyes at Lucy. "I have no idea why you're here child but if you think we would let you harm Natsu you're surely mistaken." Carla nodded curtly before going off on her own.

"Don't mind Carla. She's just grumpy because she hasn't had a yummy fish in awhile! It's nice to meet you, Luigi!" Happy chimed.

Lucy felt her eye twitch for just a moment. "It's Lucy actually but nice to meet you as well." Lucy took a deep breath, accepting the fact that she had just spoken to a living statue. Her day truly could not get more eventful than it already has. She's met the "beast" of Notre Dame, been chased down by guards, threatened by Zeref himself, and is now befriending gargoyles.

Happy turned to Natsu and smiled brightly. "She's a little weird, but I like her." The cat said.

"Hey! I'm not weird, cat!" Lucy yelled although quickly wanted to smack herself in the forehead. She was not going to argue with a cat gargoyle.

Natsu just laughed and Lucy found herself really liking the sound. She looked at the boy with bright pink hair and smiled.


	7. Memories Of An Outcast

**I'm going to be trying my very best to update this fic regularly from now on! No promises just yet, but I've finally been in more of a writing mood lately!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Memories Of An Outcast

Despite how far Erza had wondered down Notre Dame's halls the tightness in her chest would not ease. She thought seeing him in the alley way had been a dream, a _nightmare_ but seeing him, fighting him… her heart could hardly bear it. It had been so long since he was ripped away from her. She had begged for him to be okay. She had prayed for him every night despite the fact that she had lost everything that day, her mind always went to him in hoping that he would just be _okay_ that he would find his way back to her and rescue her.

He had been everything to her, he had given everything to her. She had worked so hard on building up so many walls over the years, yet with one look he already seemed to be cracking through them.

She had heard the stories; first they had started off as whispers and Erza refused to even believe a hint of them. There was no way Jellal could ever turn into such a monster, his heart was much to kind for that.

When the details of his brutality in the war kept coming Erza had to see for herself. It was on that venture she had found Fairy Tail, the group of gypsies she and Lucy belonged to now. They had taken Erza in after they found her in the middle of the battlefield on her knees. In truth, she herself had no idea how she survived. She had heard a rumor of where Jellal's Calvary was headed to and her heart had filled with hopes of the reunion she had dreamed of since the day he was taken.

At first she hid in the shadows of the village, watching, waiting. The attack had come out of nowhere. No warning, just instant bloodshed. He was leading the raid and dealing the death strike to innocents more than anyone else. Her heart had shattered that day, his eyes were crazed, not the warm ones she remembered so fondly. She was frozen in her place, she watched as Jellal rode out of the village, his men following him after they finished their fights.

She thought her body would remain frozen in shock forever until one of the soldiers had tried to yank a young boy away from his mother. Hatred flared within her and without thinking she launched into the fray in a desperate attempt to save the boy.

She was outmatched, hardly the fighter she is today but she fought with all of her might, she managed to get the boy free and screamed at him to run before she was knocked unconscious.

When she awoke, she had desperately hoped it was all just an awful nightmare but the smell of copper in the air and the blood soaked soil shattered that dream. As she pulled herself up she noticed the boys mother lying dead beside her. Tears sprung to her eyes and she wanted to cry at the cruelness of the world. She had made her way to the center of the village when she saw the boy lying face up with his eyes closed. She dared to allow herself to hope that he was alive. Truly he couldn't be more than a few years younger than her, his hair matched that of a ravens.

Slowly, she reached out to him, terrified that he would not open his eyes. She shook his shoulder gently and just as she was about to give up hope his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you're alive." She almost stuttered, relief washing over her that at least one of the villagers survived. She couldn't find the strength to get her heart worked up over the possibility of other survivors, especially after witnessing herself what Jellal was capable of.

"Thanks to you." He croaked, his voice hoarse. "I owe you one."

Erza shook her head. "You owe me nothing. Can you sit up?"

The boy lifted his head up slightly. "Probably. But I kind of don't want to just yet."

Erza chuckled but her laughter was cut off when she heard footsteps. "Stay quiet and close your eyes." She ordered.

"No way, if they're back you're not fighting alone-"

Erza didn't give him a chance to argue anymore as she knocked him on his head, putting him to sleep again. In hindsight it probably wasn't the smartest decision Erza had ever made but she was just being careful.

The footsteps drew closer and Erza scanned her surroundings for a weapon that was within reach but all that remained was a small shovel. Deciding it was better than nothing Erza grabbed it. When she felt a presence behind her she whipped around and swung with all that was left in her only for her wrist to be caught by a tall man with a scar over his eye and short blonde hair.

"Easy there. I'm not here to hurt you." Erza yanked her arm back and raised the shovel, not trusting. The blonde man only smirked. "You're a fighter that's for sure. We could use someone like you."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked hesitantly.

"Names Laxus, I'm the master of this bunch of gypsies called Fairy Tail. We look out for each other, others of our kind, and whoever else needs it." Laxus said. Erza peered behind him to see a fair sized group behind him. "There's more of us at our camp, let us at least clean up your wounds before you go making any decisions."

Erza nodded then looked down behind her. "He's coming with." She spoke sternly.

Laxus looked behind her "You sure he's still alive?" He asked.

Erza nodded "I knocked him out. Thought he was safer looking dead if the soldiers came back."

Laxus chuckled "Fair enough."

Later that evening Erza and the boy, Gray would join Fairy Tail.

Erza shoved the memories down as she turned down another corridor, truthfully she really should be looking for a way out but her mind had other ideas. She never thought she would see Jellal again after that day. If she was to be honest with herself she was glad he had not seen her. She did not want to see his ruthless eyes any closer than she had and she was too afraid to think of what he might have done to her.

Seeing him today, his eyes looked different. They weren't filled with madness and bloodlust but they weren't the eyes of the boy she grew up with, they were filled with something else. A part of her wanted to scream at the fact that she had been so close o avenging all of those Jellal had to ruthlessly murdered but she just _couldn't_. She was too weak and he had sparked a small shred of hope within her with his words only to be betrayed by him when Zeref's guards poured in. Still he did save them by telling Zeref they had claimed sanctuary.

Erza sighed in frustration. She didn't know what to think or what to believe. To make matters worse, she knew she was going to have to do some explaining to Lucy. Despite the fact that no one in Fairy Tail knows of her and Jellal's past Lucy is far to perceptive and the knowing glance Lucy gave to Erza before they parted proved just that.

She wanted nothing more than to scream and that alone pissed her off to no end. She had shielded her heart and given the rest of herself to Fairy Tail and to protecting others, all of these other emotions just made her feel so weak, so helpless.

A part of her wanted nothing more than to have Jellal back and if the words he spoke were true, she may just have that chance. However, fear gripped on her heart, if she were to start dreaming of such possibilities only to get her heart crushed again she didn't think she could survive it.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who continue to fave/follow and review! They mean a lot to me and I absolutely love reading them.**

 **On a note I feel like I shouldn't even have to say but sadly it's apparent I do... I write fan fiction for fun and to practice my writing/keep my creativity going when the other projects I'm working on are at a standstill. That being said; rude, demanding reviews/private messages are not and will NEVER make me want to update this fic any faster. Unless you want to pay me for my writing you don't get to demand shit.**


	8. Hell Fire

Another Chapter! WARNING: This one will get a bit NSFW. There is a "**" symbol where it begins and where it ends for those who don't like to read that type of content. The first of the rate "M"ness has begun! Mwuahahaha.

Also to NaLuFTfanatic, first; thank you so much for your kind words! And yes, I did plan the Soul Eater reference, I'm glad you got it! ;)

This chapter is a bit short but the next will be much longer!

* * *

Chapter 8

Hell Fire

Deep within his castle, alone in his study Zeref glared into the dancing flames of the fire. The gypsies' blonde hair captivated him just as _hers_ had done long ago, long before. He refused to believe he would let himself go through this again yet his desire for the blonde gypsy enraptured nearly all of him.

Fury pooled within him as he cursed himself for even wanting to succumb to such desires. Zeref watched as the flames grew higher, he pulled out the scarf he had slipped from the blonde's neck.

**The soft fabric slid between his fingers, his mouth practically began to water when his thoughts turned to the gypsy running the scarf over his bare chest. He thought of her creamy skin being flush against his as he captured her mouth in a kiss. The idea of her fighting against him and him forcing himself on her excited him nearly as much as his other thoughts did. She would only resist at first then her cries of protest would turn into moans of pleasure. He would show her what the rewards of being his are. Her hourglass figure and plump beasts would fit nicely beneath him as he made her scream his name.

Zeref visualized the blonde beauty sprawled out on his bed, bare before him. Hearing her screams would satisfy so many of his urges, if he got his hands on her she wouldn't be leaving his bed for many nights. There was so much he would like to do with her after all. Her pale skin would be marred with red welts from him spanking her round, tantalizing ass. He'd use her own scarf to bind her to his bedframe as he took her roughly from behind.

He would force her on her knees so she could please him in every way he desired. Then, when he was finished he would taste what was between her soft thighs. Yes. The gypsy would be his. If he could not have her, he would make sure no one else could.**

Just as his thoughts were on the verge of delving even deeper into his fantasies there was a knock on his door. Feeling instantly annoyed by the intrusion, Zeref wanted to get the whole thing over with, quickly. Zeref stuffed the scarf back into his pocket before turning his attention back to the fire.

"Enter." Zeref answered. Seconds later his large wooden door creaked open and Captain Fernandez walked in, his hands clasped behind his back. The Captain nodded lowly before he straightened himself up.

"You called for me, sir." Jellal states, keeping a fair distance away from Zeref.

Zeref's eyes flicked over to the blue haired man for a moment, "Yes. You are stand post tonight at Notre Dame. If the gypsies try to escape tonight, the blonde is to be brought to me immediately."

Jellal forced himself to keep his face void of any emotion.

"And what of the other?" Jellal questioned, although a sense of dread washed over him, making him fear what the answer would be.

"Kill her." Zeref scoffs as if the answer were obvious.

Jellal immediately stiffens, he can't stop himself "But sir." He began to protest but Zeref's eyes snapped to meet Jellal's and the Captain's words fell silent.

"Are you questioning my orders, Captain?" Zeref threatened, his eyes almost looking blood red.

The air seemed to change in the room, Zeref's sudden hostility seeping into the walls. Jellal's jaw tightened as he struggled to keep his own temper at bay. "Of course not, Lord Zeref. I just thought you would want to question her for the location of their camp."

"That is why you will bring the blonde to me." Zeref quips.

"Of course." Jellal answered, bowing his head. "Is there anything else?" He asked although silently he begged to be able to leave. He needed to get out of here, Zeref's madness made the memories of Jellal's murders resurface to the forefront of his mind.

"Is that all, sir?" Jellal asked, silently begging he would be dismissed.

"Yes." Zeref spoke, "Now get out."

Jellal nodded before turning and walking out of Zeref's doors.

Zeref turned his attention back to the fire once more as images of blonde hair filled his mind once more.

As soon as the door shut behind him Jellal released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He needed to keep his calm, at least while he was still inside Zeref's castle. If those were the orders Zeref had given him, it was surely the same orders everyone else received. He had to warn Erza. He would not let Zeref harm her, no matter what.

* * *

Jellal recollected himself as best he could before beginning his way out of the castle. As he walked through the corridors Zeref's men eyes fell upon him constantly. Some of the eyes were filled with fear, no doubt stemming from his reputation. Others, filled with curiosity and a sense of disdain.

Finally free of the castles eyes, Jellal mounted his horse of took off towards Notre Dame. He didn't rush, no, he needed the time to figure out how to convince Erza to calm down long enough to listen to him. Not that he blamed her for being so upset with him; he deserved so much worse after all.

He had been so relieved when Erza had pinned him to the floor and aimed his own sword at his throat. In truth, he could have easily knocked Erza on her back and taken his sword back from her but the hate he saw in her eyes made him lose any urge to fight back or even begin to attempt to tell her he is not the man he once was.

Although, he also didn't believe he even deserved that chance. He would be lying if he wasn't excited for a moment about the relief death would bring him. And if he was to die, he would be happy it was by Erza's hand.

When the sword clattered to the ground beside him, disappoint surged through him. Until he heard her speak his name, it had electrified his heart and pierced it at the very same time.

He hadn't been lying to Erza when he told her about devoting his life attempting to make up for the grief he has caused. He knew the best way to do that would be to stay close to Zeref until he could figure out a way to stop him and prevent as much bloodshed as he could along the way.

Jellal turned his horse, he looked up to see Notre Dame just ahead of him. His heart began to race as he thought of crimson hair and then he kicked for his horse to take him to her faster.


	9. Stained Glass

Chapter 9

Stained Glass

Natsu watched as Lucy talked with his feline friends. He had never seen Carla warm up to someone so quickly. The she cat still gave Happy a hard time almost every day. Lucy seemed to be at complete ease with them, with everything actually. She didn't look at him like he was a monster and she didn't think he was crazy for having gargoyles as friends. Natsu decided that despite how weird Lucy was, he was grateful to have a new friend.

"So Lucy are you going to live with us now?" Happy asked excitedly. Suddenly Lucy's bright smile faltered and so did Natsu's.

"I don't know. Erza and I can't stay here forever. We have our friends, our home to get back to."

"But we're your friends now too, aren't we?" Happy asked.

Lucy couldn't help but smile "Yes, of course you are… why don't you come with us?" Lucy looked over to Natsu and smiled brightly "You'd be more than welcome. All of you."

Natsu quickly shook his head. He couldn't There would be no way. His master would find him and there's no telling what he would do to him let alone Lucy and her friends.

"It wouldn't be safe." Natsu looked down at his talons, he would never be accepted. Despite how different Lucy was from other humans he saw for himself the cruel reality of others. His master had been right all along, everyone would view him as a monster. When they grew tired of laughing at him they would hunt him. Just like they did his parents.

Natsu flexed his fingers, his talons gleaming, he grimaced. Never before being so ashamed of his appearance. He craved more than anything to be normal, to be able to attend a festival and walk the streets of Paris freely. To not only have one person in the world who would accept you and have that only person be nearly as cruel as the outside world.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, his entire mood shifted and she saw as his eyes darted away from his hand.

"But-" Lucy began to protest but Natsu shook his head and looked up at her.

"I can get you and your friend out of here though." Natsu said.

"How?" Lucy knew Natsu was changing the subject but she promised herself she would go back to it later.

"I know this place better than anyone. Do you know where your friend is?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not exactly. She's looking for a way out downstairs."

* * *

Erza turned yet another corner she looked out the window only to see several of Zeref's guards patrolling the exit. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but even she had to admit this seemed a bit extreme of Zeref for just two gypsies. However, considering how they had insulted the black prince she supposed it was a large factor in the force he assigned to them.

"Great." Erza muttered to herself. At this rate, there was no way out of here without a fight. She didn't doubt that herself and Lucy could handle one of the groups, what she worried about was how fast the others would arrive, then they'd be trapped.

She winded up at the doors of Notre Dame, gone in a complete circle but found nothing. Erza stood there silently as she stared at the massive doors. Suddenly the doors slammed open, a frantic looking Jellal stood in it's frame, panting. Instantly every muscle in Erza's body tensed. Her body ready for a fight even if she mentally wasn't. Erza shook her head slightly, ridding herself of such thoughts. She could fight Jellal. She could win. She just needed to clear her head and think of it as any other fight.

"Erza" he breathed out and all of the muscles in Erza's body wanted to relax but she forced them to stay taut, to stay ready. No matter how desperate she was to believe his words from earlier, Jellal could not be trusted.

"We need to talk." He spoke again, his voice scratchy and hesitant.

He closed the doors behind him, his eyes on the guards who weren't paying him any mind. Erza in the meantime, stayed still, her eyes watching his every move.

"Erza..." He began but his voice seemed to be trapped in his throat. If she was honest with herself she would admit that he looked…terrified. And the Jellal that she witnessed years ago, the Jellal that the rumors spoke of… the man was what you were terrified of... not the other way around. Still, his voice and the pained look on his face etched at Erza's weakspot for the blue haired man.

Before she let her mind wander any further, she straightened. Her body still ready to take him down if need be but no longer in a fighting stance.

"What could we possibly have to talk about? Erza asked, her voice came out harsh, cold. More so than she meant to and she watched as he flinched at her tone. _Good._ She thought.

"I-" Jellal shook his head and looked down for a moment, taking in a breath before he looked up at her. "It's about Zeref."

Erza cocked a brow and folded her arms. "What about him?" she asked, skeptically.

"You're in danger, so is your friend, to a completely different degree than you might think." Jellal spoke, he met her eyes and no one could deny the fear hidden within them. But what the fear was of, Erza was unsure.

"I am aware." Erza stated, blankly. Unimpressed. This had to be a trick. Surely he couldn't think she was such a fool that she was unaware of the situation she was in?

"No you're not." He spoke sharply. His eyes bore into hers, an intensity and unkown danger lurking within them.

"He… There's something more he wants." Jellal shook his head. "He doesn't just want your deaths. He wants to keep your friend, get information out of her. And more."

"More?" Erza asked hesitantly. Jellal only nodded in response.

Erza's eyes widened, it finally clicked in her head and then her blood was boiling. In the next instant Erza had Jellal's own sword at his throat. His hands flew up as his eyes met hers. He wasn't afraid, not that Erza expected him to be but he looked almost eager.

"Is this the kind of thing all of Zeref's followers practice? Bloodshed and _more_." Erza seethed, her mouth set in a snarl that was uncharacteristic for her.

"I don't know. I can only speak for myself and the whispers I've heard among Zeref's men." Jellal kept his gaze level. He still silently wished Erza would just push the blade in, end it. He deserved it and so much worse for his past deeds.

"And what have you done?" Erza pressed the tip of the blade against his neck, drawing a drop of crimson onto the steel.

"The rumors you've heard of me are true. I became bloodthirsty, as I told you. I've done terrible thing, Erza but I've never done that." Another drop of blood poured onto the blade, Jellal looked down and watched as more drops came and his blood began to pool on the metal.

The sword clattered to the ground and then all Jellal saw was scarlet. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around him that he struggled to breathe but he knew he would gladly give up every ounce of air in his lungs if it meant he got to have Erza this close to him. She was shaking and her fingers tangles themselves into his hair.

"How _could you_ " Her voice trembled. "I trusted you… You… How did you become this?"

Jellal's heart sank. He realized then that he had committed the biggest sin of them all. He had broken Erza's heart.

* * *

A HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I know this chapter isn't much but I wanted to keep the sort going. Thank you all again! I'll try and update this and The Demon Inside soon!


	10. The Court of Miracles

Chapter 10

The Court of Miracles

Lucy finally took a good look at her surroundings, the broken bits of stained glass scattered on the table. What looked like newly forged glass lay beside it. It was the town below, on the day of the Festival Of Fools. She looked up to see more absolutely breathtaking pieces all around her. How had she not noticed them before? She felt her mouth open to a silent " _Oh."_ As she took in the glass, almost all of them were of Paris and every single one of them was stunning.

"Did you make all of these?" Lucy asked before she could think any better of it. Natsu's only response was to shrug sheepishly, his hand moving to the back of his head to ruffle his hair.

"He sure did!" Happy chirped proudly which only earned him a scowl from Natsu, although everyone could tell Natsu didn't really mean anything by the action. Lucy giggled at the ridiculous group.

"Well, they're amazing, Natsu." Lucy said as she looked up to him. "You should be proud of them."

Natsu shrugged again, "You really think so?" he asked and Lucy nodded, smiling. "Thanks, they're not all finished but soon enough I guess."

"Well I can't wait to see them." Lucy told him honestly, she couldn't figure out why but she knew that she'd be seeing more of Natsu in her future and that thought was comforting.

Natsu beamed at Lucy, his canines showing in his brilliant smile. Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm and had to turn her head so he wouldn't see. Lucy's eyes went back to one of the stained glass pieces. This one was of the canal, the blue glass layered together so perfectly.

"Can I look at them a little closer?" Lucy asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Although a part of her felt silly for asking, the other part of her understood that it was the right thing to do. If she had left her pages out from the novel she was working on or just from one of her drabbles, she would hope that people would ask before reading. Art is art and sometimes it's meant to stay with the artist alone.

"Sure." Natsu said, his mouth going dry as he listened to Lucy's heartbeat pick up, it had started when he smiled at her. He didn't understand why, but it made his body hum in satisfaction none the less. Natsu watched as Lucy got up and moved closer to one of his pieces. Her movements naturally graceful and her skirt billowing out slightly as she turned to look at a different design.

Natsu suddenly wished that he could figure out how to convince the blonde to stay with him. Her company made him feel normal, almost human and he desperately wished he could be just that.

Natsu's gaze shifted to the floor, he strained his ears to listen. His sensitive hearing picking up the guard's voice from earlier and who Natsu assumed was Lucy's friend. His eyes flicked back up to Lucy, she was now looking at one of his uncompleted works. He put his attention back to the voices below, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Every muscle in Natsu's body tensed, he froze in complete and utter terror. It couldn't be true. _It couldn't_. Silently Natsu begged for the guard below to attempt to strike, to prove it was just a tactic to get Lucy's friend off guard. But then he heard it, the quiet sobs of the guard as he apologized over and over again to the gypsy.

Natsu did not know much of the outside world, there was only so much is Master allowed him to learn and his gargoyle friends were only slightly more apart of the world than he was and even then, that was only because they've lived for so long watching from above the cathedral.

Natsu looked over to his companions, they had noticed the change in his mood and Natsu could clearly tell they had no idea why. Their hearing wasn't nearly as good as his.

"We need to get you out of here, Lucy. You and your friend. It's not safe. My master, he'll be back soon and the priest may not be there to protect you." Natsu spoke although his voice sounded foreign, even to him. He was out of it, a part of him scared for his new friend's life. The other, terrified that if he was brought up by such a cruel man, what did that make him? He already had the appearance of a monster, did being raised by a different kind make him one?

As if sensing his sudden despair, Lucy came up next to Natsu, her brows furrowed.

"Come with me, Natsu. To the court of miracles, you'll be safe there." Lucy asked, almost pleading.

Natsu quickly shook his head, he couldn't leave, he just _couldn't_. "Let's go find your friend, I'll get you out safely, I promise."

Before Lucy could protest further, Natsu took her hand and lead her down the staircase. Happy tried to follow after them but Lily stopped him. "Why?" Happy asked, "She was making him happy, he needs to convince her to stay."

Carla shook her head, "Don't be stupid, tomcat, he needs to leave with her. Not trap her here with him."

"But he's not…" Happy looked down, unable to finish his sentence.

"We wouldn't be able to go with him." Happy said solemnly.

"No, we wouldn't but Natsu would be better off, and if he ever got the chance to visit, he would." Pantherlily said, his paw resting on Happy's shoulder as tears came to the cat's eyes.

Happy wiped the tears away and nodded. "It won't be easy to convince him."

"He'll have to come to the decision on his own, we just need to make sure he knows we support it." Lily said as Carla nodded in agreement.

* * *

Erza's mind was blank, her heart broken but also mending as she held Jellal in her arms. His wet cheek resting on her shoulder, her arms wrapped around him and him desperately clutching at her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Erza." Jellal whispered.

The Earth seemed to still as Erza's mind worked to process _everything_. She thought about the fact that Jellal could be lying, could just be telling her all of this in order to lure her and Lucy into a trap, but the raw, honest, emotion he was showing made her believe otherwise. Jellal was never a good liar, especially not to her.

She looked down and saw the blood on his neck dripping down. She untangled herself from Jellal, which proved to be somewhat difficult, and looks at the cut. Her fingers pushing into it slightly, trying to stop the blood flow.

"I'm sorry I cut you." Erza spoke softly.

Jellal shook his head and looked at her with red eyes "Don't be, I deserve far worse."

The utter defeat and hatred in his tone made Erza want to smack Jellal. He used to be so full of life, so hopeful, brave, and kind. Now he was this and Erza wondered if any part if the Jellal she knew before, the Jellal she fell in love with survived.

Before she could dwell more on her thoughts, the sound of footsteps made her head snap up and Jellal to stiffen. He turned his body and held his arm out protectively, his hand grabbing a dagger in his boot that Erza didn't even realize was there.

As soon as Natsu and Lucy came into view, Jellal's grasp on his weapon loosened. He stood and helped Erza to her feet, wiping away the evidence of his despair before turning around and facing the two newcomers.

Although Lucy tensed when she saw the guard, one look from Erza made her relax.

"Have you found a way out?" Erza asked

Before Lucy could respond, Natsu chimed in, his gaze returning to the blue haired man every so often. "I know one, I hope you aren't afraid of heights. You need to leave now."

"The guards are everywhere, I've already scouted-" Erza began but Jellal cut her off.

"I'll create a distraction." Jellal's eyes met Natsu's aware of the tension in the boy's shoulders and that it was because of him. He felt Erza's hand grasp his forearm tightly. It took all of his will power to pry his arm from her grasp.

"Come with us." Erza spoke gently, no one but Jellal heard her and he only shook his head in response. As much as he wanted to stay with Erza, he not only didn't deserve to but he had a mission of his own to continue. He needed to right as many wrongs as he could and prevent Zeref from destroying any more lives until Jellal could find a way to defeat him.

"Be safe, Erza." With those words Jellal slipped from her side and began towards the great doors. He stopped and turned slightly to Natsu. "You won't have long but I'll get you every second I can. Be quick. Thank you."

Erza stared as Jellal left her sight, a part of her beginning to feel like a lost child once more, just as she was all of those years ago. She didn't realize her name was being called until she felt Lucy's fingers intertwine with hers. Erza tore her gaze away from the direction Jellal had disappeared and met chocolate brown eyes.

"We need to get going, Erza. Are you alright?" Lucy asked, her voice laced with worry.

Erza nodded, "I'm fine. Let's get moving." Erza's armour hardened once more, stuffing the lonely child away into the smallest box she could find and hiding it.

The pink haired boy lead the way for the gypsies, through corridors that clearly no one used or even knew were there with how many cobwebs were in them. They went up old wooden stairs that creaked fair to often for Erza's comfort but if it meant freedom, she would take the risk.

Natsu constantly checked back behind him to make sure Lucy and her friend were there, he kept his senses on high alert for his master. His master was like the shadows in the dark, you didn't think they could be there but they were and his master always showed up at the worst of times.

When they reached the top, Natsu helped both of the girls climb out onto the roof of Notre Dame. The shark intake of breath from Lucy made his heart flip. He looked at her as she stared out at the sunset, the view truly was breathtaking. Even her scary friend was at a loss for words at the sight. As much as Natsu wanted to let Lucy enjoy the moment, they needed to get out before his master returned.

"This way" Natsu's voice was hoarse, full of an emotion not even he understood. He lead the women over to any alleyway that harbored no way out of Notre Dame unless you were coming from above and that would be impossible to get down from, unless you were him.

"I can only take one at a time, you'll have to silent."

Both of the women nodded their heads, Natsu took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for their horrified, disgusted reactions even though he knew there was no way he could. Without stalling any longer, he let the muscles in his back loosen and the tight wound up muscles relax as his wings unfurled. Both of the gypsies gasped and Natsu couldn't bring himself to look at them. He only opened his arms.

"Hold on tight and don't scream." His voice was tight. He didn't even look at the redhead's face as he held her waist firmly and stepped over the edge. He only used his wings to make an almost silent landing. He wasn't the best with them still, after all he never got to practice and he never much cared to anyway. There was no where he could go.

The redhead surprised him, she was indeed silent, not a sound escaped her until her feet were firmly on solid ground again.

"Thank you for your help." She bowed her head slightly, Natsu still avoided looking her in the eye, sure there was disgust hidden in their depths.

He climbed back up most of the way, only using his wings to carry him up over the edge. His shoulders slumped as he landed, hearing Lucy's heart rate quicken at the sight of him.

Natsu held his arms out again quietly and for some reason the sight caused Lucy's heart to ache. He wouldn't even look at her and she wondered where the new avoidance came from. She stepped into his arms and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Natsu" She whispered, as she gently guided his face up so she could look into his green eyes. It took him awhile but eventually he looked at her and the utter sadness that was in them made Lucy want to hug Natsu for eternity. He had done so much for them, they were strangers and were the cause of some of his suffering from today. He had forgiven them both so easily and was now helping them escape.

"If you change your mind, I promise there is a place for you in Fairy Tail." Lucy removed a necklace around her neck, the leather chord connected to what resembled a dream catcher. "if ever you're in need, just remember that when you wear this band, you hold the city in your hand." Lucy put the necks around Natsu's head, her finger brushing over the scar at the base of his neck that she didn't seem to notice before.

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Lucy asked, her eyes hopeful but all Natsu could think about was how close she was and how crazy his own heart was going. She _still_ seemed so unafraid of him.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook his head. "I'm never going out there again, not after what happened today. Besides, I belong here." Natsu said quietly.

"Well then I'll come visit you." Lucy decided.

"But there's guards-" Natsu argued.

"I'll come after sunset." Lucy countered.

"It's too dangerous." Natsu tried again.

"Don't you go doubting me, I can take handle myself." Lucy winked at him and his cheeks grew just slightly pink.

"Come on, your friend is waiting." Natsu mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

Lucy stepped back into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu held Lucy tightly against him and he walked to the edge. "Don't be afraid." He said.

"Like I would be-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence she was clutching onto Natsu almost to tightly as they began their decent. She sucked in a breath and tried to keep herself from screaming as she squeezed Natsu tighter. Natsu held her firmly as he spread his wings to ease their landing.

She held onto him for another ten seconds after her feet touched the ground, her eyes closed still until she slowly peaked one eye open. The second she realized she was on solid ground again she breathed the biggest sigh of relief.

She hugged Natsu before letting him go and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you, Natsu. I'll see you soon."

The gypsies disappeared and Natsu was left staring blankly ahead of him, his face as red as the other gypsy's hair.

* * *

Well, this chapter was over 2000 words! I'm sorry again for the delay, I wish I could say I will have a more frequent updating schedule but the only thing I will promise is that I won't be abandoning this story or The Demon Inside.

I hope you enjoyed it! And THANK YOU to all of the absolutely wonderful reviews. If it weren't for those, I would end up leaving this fic to the dust.


End file.
